Question: If $\begin{vmatrix} a & b \\ c & d \end{vmatrix} = 5,$ then find
\[\begin{vmatrix} a - c & b - d \\ c & d \end{vmatrix}.\]
Explanation: Since $\begin{vmatrix} a & b \\ c & d \end{vmatrix} = 5,$ $ad - bc = 5.$  Then
\[\begin{vmatrix} a - c & b - d \\ c & d \end{vmatrix} = (a - c)d - (b - d)c = ad - bc = \boxed{5}.\](Why does this make sense geometrically?)